the Crazy Smash Mansion
by Misslittle55
Summary: A new Tournament with new smashers. Follow the smashers while they live preparing for the next tournament. will Peach ever forgive Mario? can Samus hide her secret? you can read it all and more in The Crazy Smash Mansion! REWRITE. Third chapter up!
1. The Original 12

**Misslittle55: I can't believe I just did this..  
****As the followers of this story know, I've been absent for a while. And this wasn't because I was busy or forgot about it. But I just.. didn't felt like writing anymore.. atleast not this story. I found out that I've gone into a completely different direction with this than I wanted to. I didn't like it anymore. And so.. after hesitating for a while, I decided to rewrite the whole thing. Believe me, I found it quite difficult to delete all the chapters, but it was for the better. Now, with new found inspiration, I'm making this story better than it was. I've grown a bit since I started it, and followers may see some difference in my writing style.  
For the ones who liked how my story was before, worry not. A lot of elements are still the same. The biggest difference is that it is going to be more focused on the tournament. But it will still have plenty of jokes and other things y'all liked :). **

**Hereby, the first chapter. I hope you won't hate me for this, but I wanted to do this. Read Enjoy and Review :P**

It was 3 years after Melee. This was a worldwide fighting tournament. Only the best fighters were allowed to enter. Most of them were known for having done something world changing in their own universe. These fighters were called 'Smashers'. The so called smashers stayed in the 'Smash Mansion' during the event. This was a giant mansion, which contained everything the Smashers would need. The creator of the tournament and the Smash Mansion, is Master Hand. This is a giant levitating Hand. He isn't the most fun to be around, but his intentions are good. His assistant, his brother Crazy Hand, is quite the opposite. Where Master Hand is calm and controlled, Crazy Hand is chaotic and short tempered. The left-hand also has a love for party's and everything that could count as entertainment. So he is fun to be around, until he becomes angry. When the more dark and sinister side of him is shown.

As I was saying, it was 3 years after Melee. Master Hand decided to organize a third tournament: Brawl . And so, after preparing the Smash Mansion and creating 'Hotel Assist', the place where friends and helpers from the Smashers would stay during the event, he invited some of the 'veterans'. These are the fighters who participated in a tournament before. The ones who were invited, also known as 'the Original 12', are the ones who had participated in the very first tournament:

\- Mario Mario, 'The Plumber In Red'. Best known for rescuing the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. He is one of the most famous Smashers.  
\- Luigi Mario, 'The Plumber in Green'. Known for assisting his brother Mario Mario. Although he is a capable and good fighter, he mostly stands in the shadow of his Brother.  
\- Donkey Kong ( junior), ' The Kong'. This is a giant gorilla. Although he isn't well known, his grandfather is. Cranky Kong is the ape who rivaled with Mario a while back. They still hold a grudge against each other. And now Donkey Kong does the same in respect for his old man.  
\- Link, 'The Hero Clad In Green' . This one is a bit complicated. I won't be explaining the whole history of this young man, but good to know is the fact that this hero reincarnates every time he's needed to save his land: The Kingdom Of Hyrule. Although the spirit of the Hero has saved the kingdom countless times, this reincarnation did it twice*.  
-Samus Aran, 'The Bounty Hunter'. After seeing her parents getting killed by space pirates and being raised by aliens, this person grew up to be one of the most feared Hunters in the galaxy. Fighting in her power suit, she tries to find 'Ridley' to avenge her parents. We know that Samus is a talented young woman, but the rest of the Smashers think she's a man.  
\- Captain ( Douglas) Falcon, ' The Racer'. This man is cocky and full of himself. He's known as one of the best racers ever, but he is also a skilled fighter.  
\- Ness, ' The Wonder-Boy'. Ness is just a kid. That's what everyone who sees him would say. But this kid is in possession of some great power. Armed with this power and his baseball bat, Ness is a dangerous opponent.  
\- Yoshi, ' The Tongue'. This Dinosaur can talk. He is known for raising the Mario brothers and being Mario's mount. His fighting style is unique: He lays eggs and throws them at his opponent. With his large tongue he can also grab his opponent and even eat them before pooping them out in an egg.  
\- Kirby, ' The Pink Puffball'. Straight out of Dreamland, this cute ball of pink will eat you alive and steal your abilities. It may be hard to believe, but I am not joking. It isn't surprising that this ball loves to eat.  
\- Fox McCloud, ' Captain Star Fox'. This Fox is, as his title states, the Captain of Star Fox. This is an organization who defends the 'Lylat System'. As the captain of this team, Fox is a capable fighter and with his gun and landmaster, he makes it difficult for his opponent.  
\- Pikachu, 'The Thunder'. This creature is a 'Pokémon'. These are animals with special abilities. Pikachu has saved the world of Pokémon together with his master ' Red' countless times. However, Pikachu wanted more of an challenge. He decided to leave his master and friends and was allowed into the first tournament.  
\- Jigglypuff, ' The Singer'. Also from the world of Pokémon. This creature is known for singing its opponents to sleep and, quite ironically, drawing doodles on their faces. This doesn't seem like a fighting skill, I must say it isn't, but the thing is, nobody really knows how she fights.. nobody is even sure why she is at the tournament. Upon asking her, you will wake up in the dumpster.

Now you are introduced to them. You will follow their lives in the Smash Mansion up to the final battle of the tournament. There are still veterans and newcomers to come. And I must say, their lives are pretty chaotic. So make sure you are seated tight because this is going to be a long journey.

**Note: * Link is both OoT link and TP Link. In this story those two are the same reïncarnations.**

**2nd Note: Chapters are going to be larger than this. this is just a bit of an introduction.**


	2. The First Day

**Hi you all! I'm sorry for taking this long! I don't have any excuse, just this apology. I'm really sorry, please don't hate me O_O**

**Okay, now this chapter is my first for this rewrite ( I feel like the other is more a prologue). And if I have to say this myself, my writing changed A LOT. So I hope you still like it. I haven't found any mistakes in my writing, please correct me if you find one. Some of you comedy-freaks (:P) may complain that the funny parts are weird or anything, just know that this is just the first chapter. You will all get your dose on drama and comedy don't worry. **

**So read, enjoy and make sure to leave a review! I hope you like it!**

It was Sunday morning. The sun had just gone up and was shining brightly. It was a perfect day to go for a walk or take out your dog. However, some people were spending this morning quite differently;

The lobby of Smash Mansion was full of numerous bags and suitcases, full off clothes, personal things and weapons. If someone was planning on opening the gigantic front door, that person was sure to trip over them.

The chairs and couches were occupied by the Smashers, who were waiting patiently for Mario to come back with news from Master Hand ( whom I'll be calling MH from now on). They hadn't seen each other in 3 years and some of them took this great opportunity to tell fascinating stories and adventures. Others, the ones who weren't that talkative, had decided to only listen or even to ignore the rest.

'' Okay now listen, after that. I rode with such a speed that even sonic* would stay behind. You guys should've seen me! I defeated Samurai Goroh* with ease!''

'' Really? Wow! That's really amazing!'' Ness exclaimed, looking up to with a glimpse of amazement in his eyes. The captain smiled and, now focusing on only the child, continued his story.

Samus sighed, she had never liked the captain and listening to his story didn't change her state of mind. She looked around the lobby. It hadn't changed much from the last tournament. The only thing she didn't recognize was a modern-looking screen on the wall. She didn't seem to be the only one noticing it. Slowly the conversations died down and almost everyone , except for Jigglypuff who was sleeping, stared at the screen.

Fox was the first one to rise from his seat and he took a look at it from up-close. After examinating it thoroughly, he put his paw on the screen.

There was an going-on sound which could be heard all over the room. The screen turned from black to white. Suddenly an metallic and stoic voice boomed through the room;

'' Hello, I'm Robotic Operating Buddy. With whom am I speaking?''

Fox, startled from the unexpected voice, looked at the other Smashers, waiting for a sign to continue. Most of the Smashers nodded. The others, the ones who hadn't had any form of technology in their universe didn't react. He took a deep breath and spoke:

'' Fox Mccloud.'' The voice took no time to answer;

'' Hello Fox Mccloud, captain of team Star Fox and defender of the Lylat System. You are registered as a Smasher. It's nice to meet you. What can I do for you?''

It was dead silent in the room. Everyone was or scared or amazed at this new found gadget. Fox, being curious, spoke up again. '' what _can_ you do?'' The short answer to this question, still having a stoic and metallic sound to it, caught some of the Smashers in surprise;

''Try me''

Captain Falcon's laughter filled the room. '' Hey I like this one! '' He focused on the screen. '' Can you set me up on a date?'' At this, more Smashers laughed. Even the stoic voice seemed a little less emotionless with its response;

'' I have to disappoint you Douglas, data says that nobody registered in this mansion will agree to go on a date with you. '' Laughter filled the room again as Captain Falcon glared at the screen. Before he could respond, the screen turned black and a going-off sound could be heard.

'' Donkey is confused…'' The giant ape commented.

'' What-a was that-a!'' Luigi exclaimed shaking. It was obvious that he was one of the Smashers who were more scared than amazed.

''Ah, I-a see you-a guys met-a R.O.B.'' His brother said entering the room, an pile of papers and keys in his hands.

'' I assume you have some information about this thing?'' Fox asked, pointing at the black-screen. Mario gave a grin and nodded, as if he knew something the others didn't.

'' R.O.B. is installed in-a the whole mansion. It-a serves anyone-a and the functions-a it has are-a fascinating. You'll-a figure them out soon enough-a. Anyways-a, I have-a your room numbers and-a keys. There are 2-a keys for every room, so I-a expect-a you to give one to your roommate.''

Hearing the last sentence everyone stared at the plumber, even Jigglypuff opened her eyes. All the tournaments had provided one room for each Smasher. Sharing had never been necessary.

'' you're joking, right?'' Samus asked, she was glad that her powersuit made her voice sound deeper than it really was. She actually sounded male wearing it. When Mario shook his head in response, everybody started to protest.

'' Hell no! I ain't sharing a room with any of them!''

'' Mario-a we will share one right-a? ''

'' I demand privacy!''

'' Pikawi!''

As the protesting continued, Mario's sweat dropped. Finding no clue in how to silence them on his own, he tried to get some help. And so, he turned to the most silent person of the Original 12. Almost immediately, a breaking sound could be heard.

The Smashers looked confused at the direction of the sound. Shards of pottery were spread across the floor. A green clad hero was leaning against the wall, making it obvious that he was responsible for it. Mario took this second of confusion and silence to speak up:

'' Okay-a listen, I can't-a change the rules-a. We all have to share-a a room! Can I-a please-a continue?'' After some sighs and nods he continued.

'' Tomorrow-a, all other Veterans and the Newcomers will arrive. However-a, some Veterans are-a not returning for this-a tournament.''

For the second time, only silence could be heard. The previous tournament concluded all fighters from the one before. It was hard for some Smashers to realize that some of their friends could not return. Especially Fox and Pikachu weren't fond of that idea.

Mario gave everyone their keys and at noon the Smashers were already busy unpacking their stuff.  
The rooms were simple, every room had two beds, two nightstands and two closets. Rooms were located in the left wing of the Mansion. That wing had four floors. There were two huge lounges on the first floor. The rooms were located on the other three floors. Every one of these three floors had one bathroom, which could be used by all the Smashers. Everything else such as the canteen and the kitchen, together with the spectator room and the arena were located in the other wing.

The training center was an entirely different building located at the right-side next to the Mansion. This center contained various different training equipment. The building had 3 floors excluding the basement, which was more a place to relax than anything else. The 3 floors contained everything a Smasher would want to practice and train. The last floor could even change in purpose, thanks to advanced technology made by no other than MH himself.

At the left-side of the Mansion. There is a building known as 'Assist-Hotel'. This is a new building for this tournament where the 'Assists' would stay. Assists are temporal helpers of the Smashers in the Tournament. They are summoned by an item which can be used in-battle. Most of the Assists are known in the universes of the Smashers and some are even rivals and/or friends of some of the Smashers. The Assist-Hotel is also the place where visitors reside.

As I was saying, the Smashers were already busy unpacking. Most of the Smashers have the room for themselves, seeing as a lot of veterans and the newcomers haven't arrived yet. A couple of Smashers were already sharing a room. Mario and Luigi for example, they are brothers, so they had no problem sharing one. Others are curious about who their roommate will be. One child in particular didn't want to wait for the arrival of his roommate. So just like a child would do, he started asking a lot of questions;

'' Can you tell me who my roommate will be? Can you tell me who my roommate will be? Mario?! Mario! Do you even know? Do you? Or should I go to MH? I bet Crazy Hand will tell me, does he know? Mario! Marioooooooo!''

The kid was walking behind the plumber, who was heading to the dining room. The majority of the Smashers were heading to the dining room, lunch time was about to start. Luigi has offered to cook, as no one had been assigned for kitchen duty yet.

'' Mario? Are you ignoring me? Mariooo?!'' Mario let out a long and deep sigh. He kept ignoring the child and entered the dining room. Ness did, however, not stop asking questions. Samus saw this and chuckled;  
_'that kid.. he is too curious for his own good.. He almost discovered my secret last time.. I have to keep an eye out'._ She thought to herself while she continued to fill her plate with food. She was about to walk straight out of the dining room when someone interrupted her actions.

'' Heya Samus! Where are you going? Come join us!'' Captain Falcon yelled while waving at the bounty hunter. He was sitting with Fox and Link. Samus sighed, this happened a lot.. every tournament.

'' Come on! You're not going to eat in your room again are you? You know, we ain't that bad. '' the vulpine said. Samus stood there, thinking about how to get out of this. She wanted to come up with a good reason, but she couldn't get her mind straight. Finally she mumbles a '' not in the mood'' and she left the room. Captain Falcon shook his head;

'' I don't get it.. this is the third tournament! And he is still so.. anti-social.'' He said while munching on a piece of bread.

'' That isn't even the weird part, has anyone ever seen him without his helmet?'' Fox asked, but he expected no answer, as the answer was obvious. They ate in silence and later on Mario joined their table.

Ness had taken a break from questioning Mario. With a plate filled with food he walked up to the table with Pikachu and Jigglypuff. He couldn't understand what the two were saying, but he felt more comfortable with them than with the adult members of The Original Twelve. Most of them ignored the child, except for Luigi and Link, but Luigi was on kitchen duty and Link was never a good person to talk to. It didn't take long for Yoshi and Donkey Kong to join their table.

'' Ness looks sad, Does Donkey need to help?'' Donkey Kong asked. Ness smiled:

'' I'm not sad.. I just hope there will be more kids this time around. '' Donkey Kong nodded.

'' Donkey understands, he hopes for you too.'' Ness nodded a thanks to the giant ape.

Minutes passed while the Smashers ate, talked and laughed. It was a peaceful lunch. However, one particular Smasher was missing. This pink puffball was walking to the door of the dining room. Standing in front of the door, he took a giant breath, preparing for what was about to happen. Kirby opened the door. Immediately the whole room fell silent. Everyone was looking at the cute puffball.

'' Maybe if we don't move he'll not see us..'' Captain Falcon whispered. The scene looked like it was frozen for what seemed like minutes, but it were only mere seconds. Slowly the puffball started moving, a smile appearing on his round face;  
''Poyo?'' was the only word he said.  
'' NOOO I HAVEN'T FINISHED YET!'' Ness yelled before stuffing everything left on his plate into his mouth, others quickly joined them. Fox and Link grabbed their plate and decided to make a run for it. Captain Falcon actually started to throw food at Kirby;

'' You demon! Eat this and leave our lunch alone!'' He yelled while throwing chicken wings. Kirby easily caught everything in his gigantic mouth, it actually looked quite cute. Eventually Captain Falcon ran out of food. Kirby saw this, and again a smile covered his face: '' Poyo.''

Immediately Kirby began inhaling air, more and more air. The plates began shaking. All food started flying through the air, straight into his mouth. Plates and loose objects were also a victim. The light-weight Smashers had to hold onto tables to avoid being inhaled by the puffball. Soon there was no food nor plates left. Kirby let out a cute but big burp and smiled before hopping out of the room.

'' Donkey's food…'' Donkey Kong sighed. Other Smashers also shook their heads.

'' We really-a have to do-a something about-a this.. ''

Everyone left the dining room. Most of them were returning to their rooms to finish unpacking. Others decided to relax a bit in the lounge, where they could watch some tv or play some games or even mix some drinks. Basically the lounges existed for the sole purpose of relaxing. Previous tournaments showed us that Smashers spend lots of time in the lounges.

The Kirby incident happened again later at supper. The following events are not interesting enough to mention. Eventually all Smashers were sleeping. They needed a lot of sleep for the chaos that was going to occur the next day.

**Note 1: Sonic the Hedgehog, '' The runner''. This creature is, as his name says, a blue hedgehog with red running shoes. He has an amazing speed that he uses in his advantage in fights. He's best known for defeating dr. Eggman in his universe and for competing in the Olympic Games.**

**Note 2: Samurai Goroh. This is one of C. Falcon's biggest racing rivals.**

**Note 3: Donkey Kong's English is supposed to be crappy. I do this on purpose. Just putting that here.**


	3. The Arrival

**Wooow! 2 updates in one week!  
I just wanted to continue this so badly, so I wrote another chapter! So this chapter isn't really the best chapter... it's just something that had to be done for the story to develop. And it's only the second (third) chapter! So please stay with me, it will get better I promise you guys!**

**Also, I want to give EVERY Smasher a sort of introduction like in the first chapter. So you can find these little introductions ( which are by the way a pain to write) at the notes at the end. I hope you enjoy it! I covered the arrival of most of the Smashers in this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy this! I will try to update a lot in the upcoming weeks so stay tuned! And again, it will get a lot better!**

**BTW: If you find a mistake somewhere, please let me know! That way I can fix it.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**

xxx

Ness woke up from the sound of chirping birds. He groaned and he rolled over to the other side of the bed;

'' Just… 5.. *yawn* more minutes…'' He said to himself. '' Minutes passed and the child was still laying in bed. However, he couldn't sleep. His open window let a lot of sound into his room.

'' What is everyone up to.. It's only the arrival of the Newcomers…'' he groaned while covering his head with his pillow. A couple of seconds later he realized what he had just said. Immediately his eyes snapped open:

'' It's the arrival of the Newcomers!'' He yelled excitedly before jumping out of bed. He didn't even bother to change out of his pajamas, he ran straight out of his door. He ran through the lounge and opened the door connecting it to the lobby. Ness gazed into the room. The room was crowded with people and other creatures. He heard so many voices at once, most of them were happy. And there was even more sound coming from outside. He ran outside and saw the same situation as in the lobby, but at a much greater scale.

'' Yeah… I'm sure.. I will find some kids to be sure!'' He laughed to himself while scanning the area.

xxx

'' So this is the famous Smash Mansion huh? Sure looks impressive..'' A young boy said to himself. He was standing at the entrance gate, the gate and the fence were the only things that separated the property and the outside world.

'' I told you it was! The most skilled fighters are participants. Even the ones from other dimensions and eras! I'm still not sure if you can compete with them Pit…'' A feminine voice said to him. The boy, whose name was apparently Pit*, scoffed.

'' I'm not scared! I will show you that I can compete with them Lady Palutena!*'' The voice laughed.

'' If you're not scared, then why are you still standing there?'' Pit's sweat dropped.

'' I will give this one to you.. lady Palutena… I might be a little nervous…'' Again laughter filled the air.

'' My little angel.. I can help you with that! What do you think of a spectacular entrance?'' She said. Pit could feel his white feathered wings spreading. Slowly they pulled the angel up, until his feet couldn't touch the ground.

'' No.. no..! Lady Palutena! Stop! Let me down!'' The only response he got was laughter. In the meantime, he felt himself being raised higher and higher in the sky.

'' Have a nice trip!'' The female laughed. Pit was being launched forward by his own wings, flying straight in the direction of the mansion. He screamed, having no control of what was happening.

'' Okay.. Pit.. Don't worry.. She'll let me land soon enough.. '' He said to himself, calming himself. It worked, he actually started to laugh. He was so cheerful that he almost hadn't noticed a weird looking plane landing right in front of him. By the time he noticed the plane, he was close to bump right into it. Screaming he covered his head, thinking he would be as flat as a pancake in a couple of seconds. However, in the last second his wings decided to take a left turn. He was flying around the plane now.

'' Haha yeah! '' He laughed. However, he didn't notice that he was flying straight into a wall.

**SPLAT!**

All the Smashers gazed into the direction of the sound, only to see an angel collapsed on the ground.

xxx

'' Pikachu look! Is that a new Pokémon?'' Jigglypuff asked pointing at a blue-black doglike creature. Pikachu looked up and nodded excitedly. The two Pokémon ran to the creature.

'' Hello stranger! I see that you're a newcomer! I'm Jigglypuff and this is Pikachu!'' Jigglypuff said. The creature looked at the two Pokémon, smiling.

'' Hello, I'm Lucario*. Nice to meet you.'' He said. Suddenly, there was a voice from above:

'' Charizard! Land here!'' A boy, who was around the age of 10, said to his mount, an orange dragon-like creature. They landed next to the three Pokémon. There was also another boy who hopped off. This boy looked at his shoes, he seemed very shy. The older boy took out 2 pokéballs an threw them in the air. They released two other creatures. A blue turtle and a green one with a plant on his back.

'' Charizard, Squirtle and Bulbasaur this place is going to be our home for the upcoming months! So I will let you explore this gigantic place on your own. But first.. here is an old friend of us. '' The boy laughed. He looked at Pikachu, who seemed very happy;

'' Pikachu!'' It yelled while jumping on the boy, who returned the hug immediately. Jigglypuff looked confused.

'' Pikachu? is this your trainer? '' She asked. Pikachu smiled and shook his head. Now Jigglypuff looked even more confused.

'' I think I get it. Pikachu you are a Veteran right? So this boy was your trainer, but he released you when you were invited to this place.. am I right?'' Pikachu smiled and nodded. The boy looked confused:

'' Are you a Pokémon?! But.. I can understand you! I know what you're saying!'' He exclaimed. Lucario only laughed. He explained that some Pokémon can speak with humans and that he was one of them.

'' Oh now I see.. By the way, I'm Red*. The future champion of the Pokémon League! Oh and this shy fella is Lucas*. He is also a Smasher so I thought to give him a ride!'' The boy said smiling. Lucas whispered a small 'hello' before looking at the ground once again.

xxx

'' Mario! Luigi! Oh and even you Yoshi! It's good to see you again!'' Peach* laughed while giving each of them a hug. She gave Mario a kiss on his cheek, at which he blushed. She smiled brightly. Her huge amount of luggage was being carried by one Toad, who was having some trouble with it. Peach just ignored her servant while talking to the two plumbers . However, she quickly got distracted when she noticed the arrival of a famous prince. She excused herself while running up to him from behind.

'' MARTHIEEE!'' She yelled while tackling him to the ground. The prince let out a small scream while hitting the ground. He was confused, but he relaxed after realizing it was only Princess Toadstool. Laughter filled the air.

'' Good to see you too princess, now.. Can you please go off of me?'' He asked. Peach pouted:

'' But you would make a great pillow…'' She said while pretending to fall asleep.

'' Peach! I mean it! '' Marth* tried to pry her off of him, but he couldn't do it without hurting her. So he gave up struggling and sighed. He could hear a male laughing nearby. Looking up, he saw a person standing next to the pair. He had blue hair and was wearing a bandana. The person smiled:

'' Say, shall I help you with that?'' He asked.

'' Yes please'' Marth mumbled. The person laughed again and he lifted the princess off of the prince.

'' Whoa! Put me down at once! '' Peach exclaimed struggling. The man sighed and put her down. Marth got up and smiled:

'' Thanks, you really helped me out there. You are new here aren't you? I'm Marth Lowell, prince of Altea'' Marth said while holding his hand up. The man took his hand and shook it:

'' Ike*, leader of the Greil Mercenaries'' he said. Marth raised an eyebrow;

'' You don't have a last name?'' He asked. Ike only shook his head. Peach looked between the two and smiled:

'' Yay! More friends! I'm Princess Peach, ruler of Mushroom Kingdom! I'm sure you'll love this place just as we do!'' She chirped happily.

xxx

'' Donkey greets you'' Donkey Kong said to Bowser*, who had just arrived in the lobby.

'' Oh hey! There is my giant ape… erm… friend?'' Bowser said. Donkey Kong didn't always go along with the villain, but Bowser wasn't really an enemy of him either. They continued to have a small conversation. Until familiar ape sounds could be heard. The pair looked confused to the direction of the sound. There stood a little monkey with a cap on his head, he was smiling.

'' Diddy!'' Donkey Kong exclaimed while he ran up to the monkey. He then pulled the monkey into a hug. Diddy Kong seemed to be laughing. Bowser smiled.

''_It's good that Donkey has someone from home in the Mansion.'' _He thought. He gathered his belongings and was about to walk further when he smelled something… it wasn't a pleasant odor, but it _was_ familiar. Confused he started to look around, but he couldn't see where the smell was coming from.

'' _That smell.. it's horrible.. it's a bit garlicy.. oh god no..''_

_xxx_

Falco* could swear he saw something big flying from inside his landmaster, but he decided to ignore it. He pushed a button to open the door of the vehicle, ready to see his best friend again. And just as Falco expected, Fox stood right in front of him, wagging his tail with a big grin on his face.

'' I knew you would return'' He smiled while Falco walked down the stairs.

'' Of course I would, I mean duh.. who doesn't want me? I'm the most skilled fighter in here.'' Falco said while jokingly slamming his chest. Fox rolled his eyes.

'' Good to see you, how have things been going at Star Fox?'' Fox asked the bird. As the captain of Star Fox , Fox was hesitant to leave his team. But Falco had reassured him that he would take care of everything.

'' All fine. I made Slippy* temporarily the Captain by the way.'' Falco said, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Fox looked at him in shock.

'' You did WHAT?! Slippy in CONTROL?! How retarded are you?!'' Fox practically yelled. Falco only laughed.

'' Calm down! I was kidding, I left Crystal* in control.'' Fox let out a relieved sigh. Falco raised an eyebrow:

'' Oh so Slippy can't be in control without you freaking out on me. But your little crush can?'' He said, trying to hold back the urge to grin. He knew this was a trigger for Fox.

'' Wha.. She isn't! How do you…? Shut it you featherpack!'' Fox exclaimed loudly. Falco laughed.

'' You can't command me around here loverboy, so what are you gonna do about it?'' He joked, testing the Fox. Fox slowly readied his gun:

'' Here is what I am going to do about it…'' He said before shooting. Falco easily dodged and decided to run for it. Fox immediately started to chase him around. This wasn't weird for the two friends, all the Veterans were used to it. They always ignored them when they did this, not even looking their way. However, this time there was someone lurking in the shadows, grinning from ear to ear.

'' So we meet again…'' The person said to himself.

xxx

Kirby was sitting on the grass, playing with some small insects. Suddenly he noticed that it was darker than a moment before. It looked like something's shadow was upon him. Kirby looked up, there was a giant airship flying above the mansion. Kirby immediately got up and started to hop happily around. He knew the owner of this ship, meaning that he was most likely a Newcomer. Kirby did a cute little dance while waiting for the ship to land. However, the ship didn't move, it was floating above the Mansion, nothing more than that.

Kirby looked up in confusion. He then saw 2 little creatures. They were coming closer, getting bigger by the second. They were flying towards the puffball. Kirby recognized them and he started to hop even happier, knowing that two of his friends would be Smashers.

xxx

'' Colonel*.. I don't think I belong in here… why was I here again?'' A man in his early thirties stood in front of the Mansion. He was talking into a weird technical device, it was his codec.

'' This conversation again? You were invited to fight into a tournament. You will reside here to train and other things until the end of the tournament. '' The Man sighed.

'' So I'm basically trapped here? You know how many missions I could complete during this time?'' He could hear the Colonel sigh.

'' Snake, I have sent you here for a reason. I have told you this four times already! You will …'' The man, whose name was Snake, cut him off.

'' I will encounter skilled fighters from around the universe and they will serve as a great training for my upcoming missions. I know that already! But I could easily beat all of them right now! I mean! I see animals walking around here!'' He exclaimed into his codec. Another deep sigh could be heard.

'' Don't underestimate your opponents.. Now stop being such a ten year old! I have other things to attend to. Talk to you soon. '' The Colonel said. Snake sighed, he looked around, seeing only weird looking creatures. He started to wonder if there were other humans around.

'' _Oh well.. Better start to know my opponents better.'' _He thought while a mischievous grin covered his face.

xxx

Samus gazed around the courtyard. Most of the times, she tries to evade commotion and crowded areas as much as possible. But she hates to admit that she also was curious about the Newcomers and returning Veterans. So she sat on a bench in the shadow, next to Link. She was glad that Link only gave a small smile when she decided to sit next to him. She always liked the guy; he didn't ask questions.

So she sat, observing the others from a distance. She had to admit, she saw a lot of interesting Newcomers. As she wondered what their fighting style would be, a little racket landed on the ground. She heard it landing and looked at it. She noticed how small it was, wondering if an adult would fit in it. Then, the door opened. Samus sure hadn't expected to see an small imp like creature walking out of it. He wore something that looked like an astronaut suit. She was even more surprised to see plant like creatures walking behind him. She chuckled;

'_There sure are some weird species around the world'_ she thought to herself.

Time passed and slowly it became less crowded. After a while she and Link were almost the only ones left. She wondered if he was waiting for someone to arrive. A look to her left confirmed her thoughts. He looked rather nervous, staring at the distance. Samus sighed, she was sure that almost everyone was already inside. So she really had no reason to stay outside longer. She was about to get up when she heard a faint drumming of hoofbeats in the distance. She wasn't the only one who heard it, as Link stood, a small smile on his face. There was a horse approaching the entrance gate, a figure cloaked in black was riding the animal. They rode further into the property until the rider brought the horse to a stop, it didn't seem to notice them.

The horse got some treats and the cloaked figure started to take off some of the luggage of its back. Link slowly started to walk up to the pair. Even when he stood behind them, the figure didn't seem to notice. For the first time since her arrival, Samus heard Link's voice. It had changed since the last tournament, not that that would be surprising. It was rough, but also gentle and calming in some way.

Link said something to the figure, but Samus couldn't comprehend what he had said. The figure stopped its actions and turned around slowly, facing the hero. A hood was lowered, and it took Samus a couple of seconds before realizing that she knew this person. It was a Veteran, but just like Link, she had changed in appearance. Her hair color was darker, her face was smoother and her whole posture had matured.

The two stood there for a while, just staring at each other. Then, after a while. Link pulled the girl into a tight hug. Samus started to feel uneasy. They were the only persons left in the courtyard and she didn't feel like spying on these two. So she quickly left the scene. Besides, she had some things to do.

'_I still have to meet my roommate' s_he thought bitterly.

xxx

**Note 1: Pit, ' Kid Icarus'. This angel may be young, but he is the captain of Lady Palutena's army. And although he has a handicap compared to other angels, he is very skilled with a bow and with dual swords.**

**Note 2: Lady Palutena is a light goddess. She is the ruler of Angel Land. She has raised Pit, so she is a bit of a mother figure for him.**

**Note 3: Lucario, ' The Aura'. This dog like creature is an aura Pokémon. He has the ability to see the aura of every living creature. Thus, Lucario knows who have good and who have bad intentions. This ability aids him in battle.**

**Note 4: Red,'The Future Champ'. Red is a Pokémon Trainer and the former owner of Pikachu. His wish is to win the Pokémon League, this is a competition. The winner from this competition becomes 'The Champion'. The Champion is said to be the best trainer in the whole Pokémon World. Red uses his Pokémon to fight for him.**

**Note 5: Lucas,' The PSI-kid'. Lucas is just a kid, like Ness. He even shares the same sort of power. However, Lucas personality is quite different. He is shy, polite and wants to avoid trouble as much as possible. In battle he gets easily scared. So he might seem not capable to fight, but he has a hidden talent.**

**Note 6: Princess Peach Toadstool,' The Pink Princess'. Princess Peach is the ruler of Mushroom Kingdom. She is a very cheerful young woman and she loves to cook. She also adores the color pink. Even though she is very cheerful, it's not difficult to make her angry. Her fighting style is unique to say the least. Although some will call it 'stereotypical', Peach uses weapons like a golf club, a tennis racket and a frying pan. So it's not wise to make this princess mad.**

**Note 7: Prince Marth Lowell, ' The Hero-King'. Marth is the prince of Altea. He is a nice and polite young man. He is a very skilled swordsman. His sword is called Falchion and with it he is a very deadly opponent.**

**Note 8: Isaac (Ike), The Radiant Hero'. Ike is the leader of the Greil Mercenaries. He also restored the fallen nation of Crimea. This makes the title 'Hero' fitting him quite well. With his sword Ragnell, he can destroy his opponent with ease.**

**Note 9: King Bowser Koopa, ' King of the Koopas'. Bowser is the King of the Koopas. He also has a little crush on Princess Toadstool, which is the main reason why he kidnapped her over a hundred times. He is a heavy-weight with the ability to spit fire. This makes him very dangerous in battle.**

**Note 10: Falco Lombardi, 'The Proud Space Ace'. He is a member of Team Star Fox and Fox's best friend. His fighting style is similar to Fox's.**

**Note 11: Slippy and Crystal are members of Team Star Fox**

**Note 12 : Colonel Roy Campbell is a good friend of Snake.**

**Note 13: Solid Snake, 'The Spy'. Snake isn't his real name, but it's quite fitting. Snake is a spy. He loves weapons so, not surprisingly, his arsenal is huge. Nonetheless, His hand to hand combat is also very skilled. This combination makes him a deadly opponent.**


End file.
